Le passage
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus est effondré après la mort de Sirius. Il s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable. Slash RLSB.


**Le passage.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est d'Evanescence (« My Immortal »).

**NdA:** Cette fic est la companion-piece de « Une voix sortie de l'oubli » (sur « Run » de Snow Patrol). C'est une song-fic (ou plutôt c'était), death-fic sur les bords classée M à cause de l'idée de base (donc prévoyez les mouchoirs). Il s'agit des sentiments de Remus après la mort de Sirius. Elle pourrait avoir une suite selon ce que vous m'en direz.

Ils sont tous là réunis autour de la grande table de la cuisine, chez toi, Square Grimmaurd. Ils sont tous là et toi pas, comme d'habitude depuis ce jour. Je sais qu'ils évitent soigneusement de parler de toi devant moi, enfin, autant qu'ils le peuvent. Et quand ton prénom leur échappe par erreur, ils me regardent, de peur que je l'aie entendu et que je m'effondre. Ils me regardent, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. Ma douleur est trop grande pour qu'ils comprennent. Je me sens écrasé par la solitude malgré leur présence. Dumbledore et Rogue font ce qu'ils peuvent pour me soutenir, ton vieil ennemi peut-être plus encore que les autres, à ma grande surprise. Qui aurait pu croire que l'humanité ne l'avait pas totalement déserté ?

Je réponds machinalement à une question que Molly m'a posée, histoire de donner le change et de ne pas être complètement largué. Comment leur dire que j'aimerais être seul, au moins ce soir, être seul avec mes souvenirs? Harry détourne la tête. Il a senti que je n'allais pas bien. Les cours de son professeur n'auront pas été inutiles… Je sais que quoi que je dise, il ne me laissera pas. Sur ce point-là aussi, il ressemble à son père. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant le portrait de James avec près de vingt-cinq ans de moins. J'ai mal rien que de penser à tout ça.

Ça y est. La maison est vide. Il n'y a plus que moi et Harry, qui a souhaité passer la nuit ici, comme je m'y attendais. Je finis par m'endormir dans un des fauteuils à haut dossier du salon. Quand j'ouvre les yeux une heure plus tard, la main de Harry est glissée dans la mienne et sa tête repose sur le bras rembourré du fauteuil. Lui aussi est tombé, vaincu par la fatigue, après m'avoir veillé un moment. Je me lève, le prends doucement contre moi pour ne pas le réveiller et le porte jusqu'à son lit, au premier. Je reste quelques instants debout dans le noir à écouter son souffle paisible, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Á ces longues heures de veille passées à regarder ton beau visage dans les ténèbres du dortoir. Où dois-je aller ce soir? Dans notre chambre ou dans la bibliothèque? Presque par réflexe, je choisis la chambre.

J'ouvre la porte, et un flot de souvenirs m'envahit aussitôt. Pas seulement les plus récents que j'ai pu avoir avec toi. Ceux de Poudlard aussi, les bons comme les mauvais. Toutes les âneries que nous avons pu faire ou dire. J'ai installé un lit d'appoint dans un coin de la chambre. Je n'ai pas pu toucher au grand lit à baldaquin qui occupe tout le centre de la pièce et où il s'est passé tant de choses. Moi seul peux entrer ici. Cette chambre et son mobilier sont trop sacrés à mes yeux pour que je laisse quelqu'un s'en occuper. J'ai tant de sensations associées à ce lit que l'endroit est le seul de toute la maison où je me sente bien.

Je me couche sur le matelas raide dans l'espoir, très vite déçu, de trouver l'apaisement dans le sommeil. Je tends la main vers le flacon de potion pour dormir que Rogue m'a laissé discrètement, il y a presque un mois. J'avale une gorgée du breuvage, tellement amer que j'en grimace. Dans un sens, le professeur n'a pas été suffisamment fou pour me laisser un produit qui me permettrait d'abréger mes souffrances. Il a tout de suite su que je pourrais aller jusque là et a volontairement sous dosé sa potion. Est-ce que je dois l'en remercier ou pas? Je ne sais pas.

Je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse dans mon lit, en vain. Ta présence hante ces lieux où nous aurions pu vivre heureux si tu n'étais pas parti. Je me lève et mon pied se pose sur l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol. Je me rappelle de ce soir où tu m'as fait une scène terrible après que je sois rentré d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre au cours de laquelle j'avais failli perdre la vie. Et après, quand tu m'as fait l'amour comme jamais et où je me suis senti plus vivant que je ne l'avais été jusqu'à cet instant. Comme je ne serai plus pendant le temps qu'il me reste à vivre.

Je me sens perdu, Sirius. Perdu dans cette grande maison qui fut la tienne et où tu n'es plus. Chaque pas que je fais, chacun de mes souffles me rapprochent un peu plus de la fin, trop lentement à mon goût. J'ai rompu les amarres de la vie quand tu es passé à travers le voile et que tu m'as laissé tout seul. Tu m'as abandonné au bord du chemin, et même si je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaitais, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir pour ça. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que nous étions réunis chez toi pour discuter du conflit final, j'ai vu l'Arche aussi clairement que si je m'étais trouvé dans la Salle. Elle m'a appelé avec ta voix, et je sens que je ne résisterai pas. J'ai tant envie de te revoir.

Chaque objet me ramène à une période précise. Tout ce que tu as pu ou voulu sauver est ici, dans cette chambre. Tu disais toujours que ton passé et ton avenir se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Tu le disais en me fixant, et je savais où ce regard nous conduisait à chaque fois. Plus près du ciel.

J'ouvre le livre que je garde toujours auprès de moi. Le premier cadeau que tu m'as fait. Ton écriture fine se déroule sur la page de garde. « Á Remus, que jamais rien ne nous sépare ». Assis sur le tapis et calé contre le bois sculpté du lit, je tourne les pages doucement, laissant les images me revenir en tête. Moi, allongé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après une transformation particulièrement éprouvante, et toi, pesant de tout ton poids à côté et me faisant la lecture en me caressant le front. Ta main si douce, Sirius, qu'il m'arrive encore de la sentir sur mon visage pendant ces longues heures de veille où je ne parviens pas à dormir.

L'ouvrage m'échappe des mains et glisse au sol. Le choc me ramène douloureusement à la réalité. Je suis dans une maison où je n'ai plus d'avenir. J'ai mal, Sirius, mal à en mourir. Et j'ai beau appeler un sort funeste sur ma tête, rien ne vient apaiser ma douleur.

Tu étais tout ce que je n'avais pas. La lumière dans les ténèbres, ma terre promise… Une présence salvatrice dans ma solitude de loup-garou. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te dire ces mots qui me hantent ? Je suis là, bien vivant, mais seulement d'un point de vue biologique. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide qui ne pourra plus rien donner. Tu as emporté mon âme avec toi dans l'autre monde.

Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu savais que ça serait jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare à cause de ma lycanthropie. Je t'entends encore me dire après ta transformation en Animagi, qu'après tout le chien n'était rien d'autre qu'un loup apprivoisé. Mais surtout que ma maladie ne t'effrayait pas et que tu avais envie de moi. Pour une fois que j'avais la chance de laisser toute ma souffrance derrière moi…

Je revois ton visage au dessus de moi, ce soir-là, lorsque tu m'as couché sur le lit sans rien ajouter. Je sens encore tes mains me déshabiller lentement et tes lèvres parcourir chaque parcelle de peau mise à nu. Surtout la nuit, quand ton absence me fait le plus souffrir. Quand je tends les bras pour te serrer contre moi et que je ne rencontre que du vide sombre et glacé.

Ta voix vibre toujours dans ma tête, réveillant des sensations et des envies aux moments où je m'y attends parfois le moins. La dernière fois, c'était ce soir, autour de la table, quand Harry m'a demandé à rester ici pour la nuit. Lui aussi ne va pas bien depuis ta mort mais mon chagrin est trop grand pour que je puisse l'aider à supporter ton absence. Il a souvent été là ces derniers jours pour me soutenir, malgré sa peine. Je ne sais comment le remercier pour ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Longtemps j'ai refusé de croire à l'irrémédiable, au fait que tu n'en reviendrais jamais. Parce que je t'avais toujours connu si vivant et que ça signifiait pour moi une fin de vie morne et solitaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me persuader que je ne verrais plus ton visage, que je ne sentirais plus la chaleur de tes bras qui me serrent. Et ta voix, Sirius, ta voix chaude et grave qui me faisait bouillir le sang dès qu'elle flottait dans l'air.

Ça fait plus d'un an que tu es parti, et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Ma décision est prise. J'essaierai d'aller au Ministère demain matin. J'espère retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la Salle. Puisque Severus n'a pas eu pitié de moi… En attendant le lever du jour, je dois m'imprégner de chaque élément de cette maison pour l'emporter avec moi là où mon âme et mon cœur trouveront peut-être enfin le repos. Avant de te rejoindre, mon amour…

Ma main effleure ta photo, et je sais que tu me fixes même si je n'ai pas le courage de lever les yeux. Ça en est trop pour moi. Je craque. Les larmes trop longtemps contenues coulent enfin. J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain que j'aimerais pouvoir accélérer le temps. J'ai mal, Sirius. Si mal.

J'entends des pas feutrés sur le tapis de la chambre. Mais plié en deux par la douleur, je ne me relève pas. Qui que ce soit, je voudrais que cette personne m'achève. Mais non, elle s'agenouille à côté de moi. Je reconnais l'odeur, ou plutôt le parfum de Harry. Ses bras m'enserrent et il se met à me bercer pour me calmer. Je laisse échapper une longue plainte de souffrance. Il faut près d'une heure à Harry pour parvenir à m'apaiser. Nous restons là, par terre, lui appuyé contre le lit et ma tête reposant sur ses genoux.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je vois ta photo, Sirius. Tu as un visage serein, comme si… Je regarde ton filleul, qui n'a pas bougé pour ne pas me déranger. Je comprends et mon cœur se met à battre violemment.

Tout espoir de vivre n'est peut-être pas perdu…

**NdA: game over or continue?**


End file.
